Amor Mágico y eterno
by Amiga Del Alma
Summary: Esas eran sus vida, amigos, y ahora más que eso. No los unió la magia, era el destino que ellos se amaran. Pero no se podía leer el futuro, esa imposible, casi. Era una vida. Cada cosa llega a su fin. Nada es para siempre
1. Chapter 1

**_ADVERTENCIA: _El fic es una combinación de Harry Potter con Crepúsculo y se que algunos odiaran la idea, pero a mi que me importa, esto se puede hacer y no esta prohibido. Todo fue hecho por tres chicas y espero que, los que lo quieran leer, les guste. No se adelanten a los hechos.**

**Disclaimer: **Nada me pertenece todo esto es de J. y Stephenie Meyer.

**Sumarry:** Esas eran sus vida, amigos, y ahora más que eso. No los unió la magia, era el destino que ellos se amaran. Pero no se podía leer el futuro, esa imposible, casi. Era una vida. Cada cosa llega a su fin. Nada es para siempre.

* * *

><p><strong>Amor Mágico y eterno<strong>

* * *

><p>Sonrió tristemente.<p>

Ella iba a morir.

Jacob la miraba, sus ojos eran vacíos, inexpresivos. No era una mirada que él daría. No sabía que era lo que hacía, solo se movía por órdenes del otro que lo controlaba. Su esposo sonrió con maldad.

—Te amo —dijo ella mirándolo a sus ojos negros.

No sabía si él la escucharía, pero esperaba que si. Cerró los ojos, esperando el impacto que acabaría con su vida. Sintió el viento acariciando su pelo y la respiración lenta de su esposo poseído. Sonrió. No importaba, no era su culpa, estaba poseído, lo seguía amando. Era su esposo y padre de su hija.

— ¡_Avada Kedavra_! —su esposo movió su varita y de esta salió disparada un rayo verde que le llegó en el pecho.

Un segundo después el cuerpo de Isabella Marie Black caía muerto en el pasto.

* * *

><p><em>Sí, lo sé, algunos están sacando conclusiones, pero, como ya les dije tienen que leer todo el fic para saber que es lo que realmente esta pasando. Espero que les haya gustado y dejen sus reviews, pero si son malos, es mejor que dejen este fic y se vayan para otro lado ¿ok?<em>

_Miau!_


	2. Capitulo 2

**_ADVERTENCIA: _**El fic es una combinación de Harry Potter con Crepúsculo y se que algunos odiaran la idea, pero a mi que me importa, esto se puede hacer y no esta prohibido. Todo fue hecho por tres chicas y espero que, los que lo quieran leer, les guste. No se adelanten a los hechos.

**Disclaimer: **Nadame pertenece todo esto es de J. K. Rowling y Stephenie Meyer.

**Sumarry:** Esas eran sus vida, amigos, y ahora más que eso. No los unió la magia, era el destino que ellos se amaran. Pero no se podía leer el futuro, esa imposible, casi. Era una vida. Cada cosa llega a su fin. Nada es para siempre.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1<strong>

* * *

><p>Bella camino lentamente por el largo pasillo, en el aire estaban unas velas flotantes y en el techo una oscuridad como si estuviera de noche. Cuatro filas de mesas, dos a cada lado, todas llenas de niños pendientes en el grupo reciente. La profesora McGonagall trajo un banco y sobre el un gorro negro con unos tajos que creaban una boca.<p>

Tomó una lista y leyó.

—Ateara, Quil —Gritó la profesora McGonagall leyendo la lista escrita sobre un papel añejo.

El chico, mirando a otro niño, se fue casi corriendo hacia el sombrero, donde la profesora se lo puso y este, en un instante, gritó para todo el salón en silencio.

—¡_Gryffindor_! —resonó el grito en los oídos de Bella.

El chico corrió hacia donde unos alumnos le hacían puesto en unas de las largas mesas y este se sentó con aplausos y saludos de manos. Miró al grupo que aún esparaba que digieran sus nombres.

—Black, Jacob —Gritó la profesora nuevamente.

Un chico de pelo negro, al igual que sus ojos y piel cobriza, camino con decisión hacia la silla y el sombrero, era su mejor amigo, el único… lo conocía desde su infancia, y era el único que la entendió cuando ella supo que podía hacer cosas que ninguno otro podía. A ella en su familia nadie le entendía, todos pensaban que ella era _rara_. Diferente.

Le puso el gorro, que, en el momento, este gritó.

— ¡_Gryffindor_!

Jacob sonrió, mostrando sus dientes blancos, la miro y ella le devolvió la sonrisa sonrojada como un tomate. Se fue a la mesa de los Gryffindor, estos lo recibieron con los brazos abiertos, al igual que al otro chico. Una vez sentado la miro nuevamente.

—Black, Sirius —un chico de pelo negro y ojos grises camino con paso decidido hacia el sobrero. Parecía seguro, no como Bella, quien tenía los pelos de punta. Se sentó en la silla y sonrió al público. Era un chico guapo.

— ¡_Gryffindor_! —de nuevo la misma casa, ya eran tres seguidas. Bella quería saber cuáles eran las demás casas. _Necesitab_a saberlo.

El chico, sin dejar de sonreír, se fue a sentar en la mesa. Arriba de esta se encontraba una bandera roja en la que al medio estaba un león parado en dos patas y rugiendo, a su parecer.

—Call, Embry —siguió llamando la profesora.

Este también se fue a Gryffindor. El siguiente, Ben Cheney, se fue a Ravenclaw. Tyler Crowley a Slytherin. Luego de eso, la profesora llamo al chico más lindo que alguna vez Bella pudo ver en la vida.

—Cullen, Edward —Este chico tenía el pelo cobrizo, una sonrisa torcida apareció en sus labios dejando a ver una fila de dientes relucientemente blancos. Sus ojos eran de un esmeralda esplendido y su piel tan pálida como la de ella.

Este chico posó su mirada sobre ella con tanta intensidad cuando la profesora le puso el gorro que ella noto como la sangre le iba a la cabeza, mientras el calor de esa sala subía notoriamente. Desvió la mirada justo a tiempo que el gorro gritaba.

— ¡_Hufflepuff_! —Y Bella sintió unas ganas terribles de ser lo mismo que este chico que, sin dejar de sonreír, se fue hacía la mesa que le correspondía.

No, ella iría a Gryffindor al igual que su mejor amigo. Ella seria toda una Gryffindor. Valiente y no en Hufflepuff, pero las ganas eran inevitables. ¿Conocería a ese chico si se iba para Hufflepuff? ¿Seria su nuevo amigo? ¿y Ángela?

Después de ese chico lindo no le tomo mucha atención a los demás, solo escuchó lo que el sobrero decía a gritos potentes. Katrina Denali, Gryffindor. Lily Evans, Gryffindor. Jasper Hale, Ravenclaw. Remus Lupin, Gryffindor. Mike Newton, Hufflepuff. Peter Pettigrew, Gryffindor. James Potter, Gryffindor. Severus Snape, Slytherin. Y por fin salió su nombre.

Se tensó por unos segundos.

—Swan, Bella.

No sabia si fue imaginación de ella, pero sintió como si la sala estuviera más silenciosa que nunca, las velas se encendieran más y el calor fuera insoportable. Por unos cortos segundos se quedo estática en su lugar, pero, luego de unos momentos, comprendió que tenía que caminar. Se acercó a la silla y se sentó. La profesora le puso el sombrero. Cerró los ojos.

_Bien, una mente brillante y con ganas de aprender, _habló el sombrero en su cabeza. Su voz era profunda y clara. Se preguntó si solo ella lo escuchaba o los demás también._ Muchas. Leal y con gran corazón, sin importarle cuánto deba trabajar por algo, una digna Hufflepuff, sin embargo, tu corazón pertenece a otro lugar. _

Ella no respondió. Las manos le sudaban y sintió un terrible escalofrió recorrerle la espalda. El sombrero en ningún momento había mencionado a Gryffindor, pero podía ser que lo dejara en ese, ya que dijo que su corazón pertenecía a otro lugar…

— ¡_Ravenclaw_! —el gritó del sombrero le saco el aire, este había dicho Ravenclaw y no Gryffindor. No quedo con su amigo, estaba en otro lugar. Abrió los ojos y miró a su amigo en la mesa, este la miraba, sin expresiones.

Le quitaron el sombrero y camino lentamente hacia su mesa correspondiente, lejos de su querido amigo. La recibieron con muchos aplausos y abrazos. No respondió mucho, con unos simples asentimientos fueron suficientes. Estaba aturdida y conmocionada. ¿Qué había pasado? No era… no era Gryffindor. No estaría con Jacob. Se apartarían, se separarían; un abismo irreparable se crearía entre ellos, en el cual ningún puente podría ser creado.

El corazón se le estrujó.

Ángela Weber le regaló una sonrisa, desde las filas donde los primeros años sin ser clasificados estaban. Se la devolvió cómo pudo, aunque no estaba segura de cómo salió, pero por todo lo por que sabía podría haber sido la mueca más terrorífica que podría ser esbozada, peor que la del payaso que vio el año pasado con su padre en la feria. Y eso era decir mucho, ese ser abarcó varias de sus pesadillas durante considerable tiempo.

Varios siguieron siendo seleccionados y a cada Gryffindor, ella trataba de no mirar, estando cegada por la envida. ¿Por qué ellos sí y ella no? ¿Qué tenían que ella no? ¿Acaso el rojo y el dorado no le venían? ¡Claro que sí! Recordaba perfectamente los zapatos que le regaló su madre la navidad pasada, siendo de un lindo rojo cereza y que le quedaban bien bonitas.

No miro para la mesa de los Gryffindor, no podía y no quería. Si lo hacía estaba segura que Jacob la estaría mirando desde su asiento. Y no quería responder preguntas, que, de seguro, le daría cuando estuvieran a solas. Si es que seguían siendo amigos después de eso.

En la mesa de los profesores, un hombre barbudo de nariz larga y anteojos de media luna de levanto. Era alto y delgado con unos ojos increíblemente celestes. Saludo a todos los nuevos.

—Hola, a los nuevos, espero que haya sido de su agrado su estadía en Hogwarts desde ahora y en adelante. Ahora, sírvanse un poco de… comida.

De los platos dorados, antes vacíos, apareció comida por montones, y agua en las copas. Había de todo y cosas nuevas que Bella jamás antes había visto en su vida. Eso era magia, verdadera magia. Iba a servirse algo, pero, al recordar que no era una Gryffindor el hambre se le fue de golpe.

Su amiga, Ángela, la cual estaba a su lado, le miro y le sacudió el hombro levemente. Bella la miró.

—No te ves bien —le susurró esta mirando los ojos chocolate de su amiga.

—Estoy bien —mintió, pero Bella jamás, en la vida, ha sido buena mintiendo.

Ángela frunció el ceño. Había conocido a Bella, Alice y Jacob en el vagón, ella sabía que Bella quería ir a la misma casa que su mejor amigo. Pero eso no había sucedido y ella comprendía que su amiga se sentía mal.

—Come algo –le incitó—. Todo esta muy rico. Vamos.

Bella la miró y le sonrió. Si, todo se veía apetitoso ¿pero era posible comer sin sentirse peor por no quedar con Jacob en la misma casa? ¿Acaso ella era una cobarde o que? Contuvo las ganas de llorar, pero sin evitar que una lágrima cayera por su mejilla lentamente y que estaba terminara en el piso.

Miró a la mesa que tenía en frente y vio que en esta estaba un fantasma, al parecer manchado se sangre que estaba flotando sobre la mesa donde estaban los verdes. Slytherin. Miro a otra mesa, sin querer mirar a la de Gryffindor y se dio cuenta que en esa se posaba el chico guapo, quien la miraba de reojo. Hufflepuff. Bella se sonrojó notoriamente, la mirada del chico de pelo cobrizo la incomodo un poco.

Se sirvió un poco de comida en su plato. Al llevársela a la boca se dio cuenta que le costaba tragar, el nudo en su garganta no se lo permitía, pero de todas formas, con un poco de esfuerzo, pudo deshacerlo. La comida era deliciosa, más que la comida que ella probaba en su casa, esta era mágica. Comió un poco más.

—Te dije que estaba rica —le dijo Ángela mirando como su amiga agarraba apetito con cada bocado.

Bella sonrió.

—Lo es.

Después de unos momentos, el viejo de la barba larga de volvió a levantar y en un juntar de manos la comida desapareció. Bella estaba que rebosaba.

—Bien, en primero que nada, a los de primero les advierto que no esta permitido entrar al Bosque Prohibido y, mas que nada, no ponerse en riesgo entrando a lugares que no deben ser buenos. Prefectos, lleven a los estudiantes a sus Salas Comunes.

Unos chicos, una mujer y un hombre, le levantaron de la mesa de Ravenclaw y gritaron.

—¡Los de primero por aquí!

Bella se levantó junto con Ángela. Se miraron las dos. "_Por lo menos tengo amistades" _pensó Bella caminando en una fila y sin saber en que dirección iban. No sabía que pasaría mañana o si volvería a hablar con Jacob.

Estaba cansada y quería dormir. No era bueno pensar en cosas que no eran tan trágicas.

—¿A dónde vamos? —le preguntó Ángela cuando todos empezaron a subir unas escaleras. Bella, sin responder, miro para arriba y se quedo boca abierta cuando se percato de que las escaleras cambiaban de lugar constantemente—¿Bella?

—No lo se —susurró esta volviendo la mirada a su amiga que la acompañaba de muy cerca—. El señor de barba dijo algo como; Sala Común. No se que es lo que serán, pero creo que es una sala buena —dejaron de caminar—. Tengo sueño ¿y tu?

La pintura que estaba ahí era enorme, por lo que Bella se fijo en ella y no escucho lo que dijo Ángela. Esta los miro y hizo una pregunta rara, a la cual el Prefecto respondió sin dudas. La pintura se movió dejando ver, que detrás de esta había un agujero. Todos entraron.

—¡Oh! —exclamaron todos al ver el interior. Era hermoso, un fuego lento estaba en una esquina en chimenea y unos sillones que parecían súper cómodos. El olor era un olor de hogar y calido que cobijaban a uno.

Unos de los Prefectos, el hombre, quien tenía pelo negro y ojos verdes, señalo a un lugar.

—Ese es el cuarto de las niñas y el de los hombres están un poco más allá. Que tengan buenas noches —y, diciendo esto, salio de la sala junto con la mujer Prefecta. Bella subió las escaleras junto con su amiga.

Las camas eran hermosas, cada una con unas cortinas rojas que se podía correr y tapar a la persona que durmiera dentro de ellas. Era magnifico. Bella y Ángela se miraron con los ojos brillantes de felicidad.

—Creo que esto será grande.

—Te aseguro que lo será —respondió Bella tirándose a su cama y relajando todos los músculos.

En poco tiempo se quedó dormida.

_"La amistad acaba a menudo en amor, pero el amor no termina nunca en amistad" __  
><em>**Charles Caleb Colton**

* * *

><p><em>Ya se, es corto, pero de esto no escribiré capítulos muy largos. Espero sus Reviews. Y gracias al primer review de Bren Black Cullen.<br>_


End file.
